


Toaster 2.0

by CumberRachel



Series: Avengers Fan Fiction Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trying to work out the latest StarkPhone and how to use BORIS. Neither really go to plan, but in the end he's not complaining.</p><p>(CumberRachel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toaster 2.0

Steve had been trying to figure out the latest StarkPhone for about four hours and he'd only got as far as working the camera. He even read the instructions for christ sake. The way Tony looked at him when he used any StarkTech made Steve feel like an invalid, steve couldn't help it if the technology was farm more advanced than anything else. He really wanted to prove to Tony he was capable with this.

"What was wrong with hand written letters?" He asked himself, irritated.

He had been catching up, he was doing well. At least he thought he had. Apparently anything from stark industries was only usable by people with an engineering degree, minimum. Steve had been able to work with laptops, he had an email account and knew how to use all the functions on the laptop. When he lived on his own he was able to read up on history and bring himself up to date.

Once he moved into stark tower, things became a little more difficult. For starters, there was JARVIS. A robot butler who lived in the ceiling, ('he doesn't live there, he's an artificial intelligence, he is everywhere'). Steve was a fast learner though and he got the hang of JARVIS quickly and managed to feel a lot less guilty about using him for basic things like waking him up and telling him the weather forecast.

The only-one-in-the-world-like-it/not-on-the-product-line toaster was a totally different story. It talked. Like JARVIS but less upper class, less polite. Quite frankly Steve thought that BORIS was an asshole.

The first time he used it Steve assumed it was going to be a normal toaster, like the one at his apartment. You put the bread in, you push the thing down and you turn the dial to the number you want. The first hurdle was when there was no thing to push down. Once the bread was in Steve got the fright of his life when it spoke:

"Mr Rogers, my name is BORIS. How would you like your bread toasted. Light, medium or dark?" After the initial terror had worn off ('does everything fucking talk in this place?!') Steve noticed that the toaster, sorry BORIS, sounded bored. As though he was a physicist working in a coffee shop.

"I said, do. you. want. your. bread. light. medium. or. dark?" It spoke to him as though he was the idiot, patronising and sarcastic.

"Im sorry? What?" He blurted, automatically turning on the defensive.

"Do you want me to toast your damn bread or do you want it the way it is?" BORIS snarked, raising and dropping the bread to exaggerate its point. Steve just shook his head and retreated to the elevator, hearing an irritated sigh in the distance. After that he stuck to cereal.

A few months of trying and failing to work Tony's gadgets, steve decided there was a better way to impress Tony. His idea was right as when he was presented with a sketch, Tony leant up and kissed his cheek. Steve didn't stop thinking about it (and subsequently blushing) for days.


End file.
